200 Signal Squadron, Royal Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|dates = 1950—1993 1993—Present|role = Military Communications|size = Squadron|command_structure = 1st Signal Regiment|nickname = 200 Sig Sqn|battles = Operation Telic *Telic III *Telic VIII *Telic XIII Operation Herrick *Herrick XV Herrick XX}}200 Signal Squadron is a communications unit of the British Army's Royal Corps of Signals. The squadron was first formed in 1958 following the formation of new signal units, as a result of the 1957 Defence White Paper. The squadron continues to serve today within 1 Signal Regiment, supporting the 1st Strike Brigade. History In 1939 the territorial 20th Light Armoured Brigade was formed, this brigade served through the early years of World War II but was disbanded in 1943. On 15 September 1950, the brigade was reformed within the British Army of the Rhine, consisting of just three tank regiments and one motor battalion. A year later, the brigade moved to Münster and placed under command of the 6th Armoured Division. In 1958 following the 1957 Defence White Paper, the 6th Armoured Division's signal regiment's fourth squadron was reformed as 20 Armoured Brigade Signal Squadron. After formation, the squadron was based in Birdwood Barracks, and assigned to HQ 20 Armoured Brigade.Lord, Cliff, and Graham Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and Its Antecedents. Helion & Company, 2004, Pages 79 and 80 ISBN 978-1-874622-92-5 After formation, the squadron had the following structure; * Headquarters Troop * Wireless Troop * x3 Armoured Support TroopsSupporting each of the armoured regiments * Medium Artilery TroopSupporting the brigade's artillery regiment On 1 September 1959, in accordance with the renaming of signal units, the squadron was retitled as 200 Signal Squadron (Armoured Brigade Group). In March 1961 the squadron moved to Hobart Barracks. In 1964 the squadron was re-titled as 20 Armoured Brigade Headquarters and 200 Signal Squadron. In 1975, the 1975 Mason Review was announced, this review would re-organise the British Army of the Rhine, and reduce the Territorial Army in size. This review reformed many aspects of the British Army of the Rhine, with all brigades being reduced and renamed as Task Forces. The 20th ARmoured Brigade, as a result was renamed as Task Force Hotel. In accordance with this rename, the squadron was changed to Task Force Hotel Signal Squadron. The next year, another rename came, thus becoming 5 (Task Force Hotel) Signal Squadron. As a result of the review, the squadron was placed under the control of the 4th Armoured Division Headquarters and Signal Regiment. In 1981, the 1981 Defence Review was announced, and all task forces were renamed as brigades with TFHotel becoming the 20th Armoured Brigade. Following this, the squadron was renamed as 200 (20 Armoured Brigade) Signal Squadron. Finally, in 1993 following the Options for Change reforms, the Detmold brigade HQ was close and concurrently disbanded. In December 1993, the squadron was reformed from the former 33rd Armoured Brigade Signal Squadron and renamed as 20 Armoured Brigade Headquarters and 200 Signal Squadron. After reformation, the squadron was based at Barker Barracks in Paderborn. In 2001, following the 1998 Strategic Defence Review, the squadron moved to Antwerp Barracks. Following the Army 2020 Refine, the squadron joined 1 Signal Regiment, and moved to Beacon Barracks. After this move, the squadron will be part of the 1st Strike Brigade. Notes and References Notes References Sources * “British Army Units from 1945 On.” British Army Units from 1945 on - 200 Squadron, http://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-signals/squadrons-2/200-squadron.html Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Signal Squadrons of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1950 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1993 Category:Military units and formations established in 1993